


Protector

by crystalblinks (orphan_account)



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Mentions of Racism, Protective Steve Rogers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 09:36:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 582
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8745109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/crystalblinks
Summary: It was Steve's instinct to protect his family, especially from assholes on the street who didn't know when to keep their mouth shut.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea while finishing the last few chapters of In The Wake Of A Hurricane. I hope you enjoy.
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/saphireandbrokenglass

“What did you just say to them?” Steve had the man pressed against a wall, his blotchy face growing even redder since Captain America’s forearm was cutting off his circulation. Sam rolled his eyes and hefted his daughter onto his hip. She didn’t know what was going on and continued to coo while one of her fathers was assaulting some asshole onlooker. 

“Baby it’s not that big of a deal.” Sam spoke trying to calm his husband down. He’d heard every slur imaginable over the course of his life and it didn’t phase him as much as it did when he was a kid and besides Simone didn’t even know what was going on, she just giggled happily and showed off her two brand new teeth. But every time they were out and about and something was said to Sam it was like Kill Bill sirens went off in Steve’s head. He was always ready for a fight but it was amazing how quickly he could go from doting father and husband to crazed killer. 

It had gotten even worse since Simone’s birth. It seemed like Captain America’s little black daughter offended more people than they thought. Steve would always threaten whoever had insulted his family and most time he would follow through on those threats. Sam though, Sam took it all with a grain of salt and continued to put his daughter’s hair in afro puffs and conveniently put on her ‘Black Lives Matter’ onesie whenever they were making causal public appearances. He’d done it once at Tony’s birthday party/extravaganza and the media had a stroke. 

“Did you hear what he called you and Simone? A bunch of... a bunch of...” Steve spat, his face clouded with anger and disgust. 

“I heard him, but you can’t go around attacking every bigot with a big mouth.” Steve frowned and loosened his hold on the man a little. 

“I’m trying to protect you two.”

“And I feel so protected all the time, but you don’t want Simone thinking that violence will get her anywhere.”

“It got me somewhere.” Steve pouted and let the man go, but not before punching him and knocking three teeth onto the pavement. Sam cheered internally. It was the first time he’d managed to calm Steve down and not have to call an ambulance for his victim. Hopefully next time, because with Steve there would always be a next time, he wouldn’t even have to worry about who was going to have to pick up the teeth.

“Yeah in a block of ice for 70 years.” Steve grunted and motioned for Sam to hand him Simone.

“Oh no, you’re not getting blood on her onesie. We’re going to Tony and Rhodey’s and I’ll be damned if the paparazzi takes a picture of our daughter covered in some racist's blood. I can see the headlines now, calling into question our parenting methods, visits from child services. No sir.”

A sad smile flashed across Steve’s face. 

“I was joking baby.” Sam guiltily handed over their daughter, despite the fact that the onesie was white and it would be a bitch to get the stains out. As soon as Steve had Simone securely in his arms he smiled brightly and Sam wrapped his arm around his waist. “Now come on, we’ve got godparents to go meet.” 

The headline the next week read “Captain America Defends Family.” and Sam pointedly ignored Steve’s satisfied smirk. He’d definitely be calling an ambulance next time. 

  
  



End file.
